The Surviving Hero
by crossover king
Summary: What if Thymilph's lance was off by a foot from hitting Kamina? What if Kamina lived?
1. Butterfly Effect

Hello my friends this is my take on what would happen if Viral was a few inches off from when he hit Kamina

I'm going to try my best to keep to the story I've watched up to the recap episode and I plan on ending the series soon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Kamina yelled out as the lance from Thymilph's Ganman slashed through his Gurren.

He looked to the side of him and saw Thymiph's lance only a foot away from his side.

Kamina shuddered many thoughts raced through his head but all he could mumble was "That could have been bad." as he started to slip into unconsciousness

The monitors on the bridge started to bleep.

Leeron's eyes widened "No, not possible." everyone else next to him were staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Simon saw Kamina's face on his screen and started to shake "Br...brother?" He asked quietly "Brother!" He shouted.

Laganns power fluctuated until it finally exploded from Simons emotions.

The Dai-Gunzan started to glow green and released shock waves of energy throwing anyone on the Dai-Gunzan out and cracking the top crust of the land releasing lava from a near by volcano

Simon wallowed in his greif not knowing or caring that the Dai-Gunzan was walking toward a volcano

"What the hell is happening?" a pilot asked.

"I don't know the Dai-Gunzan just started to go berserk." someone else cried out.

The Dai-Gunzan continued and was nearly halfway up the volcano when Gurren jumped on to Dai-Gunzan and punched Lagann making it rock violently and shocking Simon from his depression.

"Didn't I say that I would punch you if you doubted your self, Simon." Kamina called to him over the com.

"Br-bro." Simon said his voice heavy with emotion.

"Thats right now what the hell are you doing?" Kamina asked with a slight chuckle.

"I-I thought you were dead Simon said rubbing his neck.

Kamina smiled softly "You don't have anything to fear bro, I'm here right by your side and together we shall pierce heaven itself and drill to the future side-by-side."

"Bro." Simon said with tears in his eyes.

Thymilph growled "Take him down." he said to his subordinates

Kamina's smile turned more animalistic "You ready Simon?"

"Yes." Simon said with a grin.

"Alright...Gurren Lagann, combine!"

Gurren turned into a drill shot into Lagann and drilled down to where Kamina sat.

"Get them!" A beastman shouted attacking.

"Just who hell-" Kamina started.

"-Do you think we are!." Simon finished.

Thin giant drill came out of Gurren Lagann and destroyed all the Ganman.

"Impossible." Thymilph mumbled.

Gurren Lagann took Gurren's Shades and threw them boomerang style at Thymilph pining him in the air.

"GIGAAAA..." tons of tiny drills popped out of Gurren Lagann's arm "DRILLLL..." the drills formed together becoming one giant drill BREAKAAAAAA!." Kamina shouted and Gurren Lagann launched through the air slicing Thymilph and his Ganman destroying it in a huge fireball.

"We did it bro!" Simon shouted.

"Ya we did." Kamina said faintly.

"Whats wrong bro?" Simon asked but got no response.

"Bro? Bro!" Simon called out with no answer.

Simon took control of Gurren Lagann and raced it to the headquarters.

He opened up the top of Lagann and jumped out and was suprised.

Everyone stood applauding.

"You did it kid." Kittan said grinning.

"We don't have time for that Kamina is hurt!" Everyone sobered up.

"Here let me see." Leeron said scrambling to look.

Leeron checked Kamina's pulse and turned around.

Everyone tensed.

Leeron smiled "He should be alright, still he needs to be treated right away."

Everyone cheered as two men came with a stretcher and took Kamina away.

Simon looked at Kamina's bleeding body and started to tear up. A hand touched his face. Simon's head snapped up.

"Bro don't cry, I'm gonna be alright." Kamina mumbled before letting his hand drop and feignting.

"That idiot always does push himself." Yoko said standing beside Simon.

Simon looked up and saw that she too was crying.

"Don't worry Yoko I know he will be okay." Simon said watching Kamina be taken away.

Three Days Later.

Kamina stood on the edge of a cliff over looking a vast desert with a setting sun in the distance.

"Where...am I." Kamina asked himself.

"Son." a familiar voice called out.

Kamina's eyes widened as he snapped around.

"D...Dad." Kamina stated shock evident in his voice.

The man smiled "Yes Kamina, its me."

'What do I do? Hug him because I love him, cry because I have missed him, punch him for dieing and not fulfilling his promise?' Kamina said paralyzed.

Kamina's dad smiled and walked over to him "Son, its good to see you."

Kamina's eyes water a bit.

"Not starting to cry are you." Kamina's dad said with a small chuckle.

"No, It...its manly tears." Kamina said proudly.

Kaminas dad's smile softened a bit more "I've just come to say, after all these years, that I am proud of you son. "

Kamina was openly crying now "Dad."

Kamina's dad looked down for a second then looked back up with the a familiar confident face "Well son, I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I am proud. So this is good bye for now. One day we will meet again, but that is still quite far off." he turned and started to walk off.

"Wait! Dad!" Kamina called out reaching for him.

Suddenly a bright light was in Kamina's eyes.

Kamina slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

"Am I dead?" Kamina asked himself.

"Brother!" a familiar voice called out before Kamina was jumped by Simon.

"Yeowch, that hurts a bit." Kamina said but was grinning.

"Watch out now he's conscious but his wounds might open if he does too much activity for a while." Leeron said checking a datapad

"So no piloting?" Kamina asked.

"Afraid so." Leeron nodded not looking away from his datapad.

"Ah man." Kamina said with a bit of distaste before turning his attention back to Simon.

"Hey Simon, hows it goin'." Kamina asked.

"Me I should be asking you. You've been in bed for three days." Simon said tears glistening in his eyes.

Kamina smiled "You know me I refuse to lose."

Simon chuckled a bit then sobered back up "I was scared when you were hurt. I don't know what I would do without you bro." he said looking downcast.

Kamina frowned at Simon's melancholy "Hey, Simon." Simon looked up at him "I know that you're one of the most bravest guys I know, hell we're bros you know? Not in blood, but spirit. I also know that you are better than what you give your self credit for. Don't forget your drill is the drill that will pierce the heaves." Kamina did a small pose of pointing his finger up.

Simon smiled "Thanks bro."

Kamina smiled and ruffled Simon's hair.

"Nice to see your still you're idiotic self." Yoko said sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

Kamina smiled at her "Is that so?"

Yoko smiled and walked over to him and kissed him.

Simon twitched a bit and turned "I'll leave you two alone, okay?" he left.

Kamina watched him leave concerned "Whats eating him?"

Yoko frowned "I don't know."

"Well I guess for now we can finish what we started." Kamina said smirking.

Yoko grinned "I don't know what your talking about." she said walking out.

"Hey wait a minute! Gack!"

"Kamina stop moving so much you're wounds are starting to open back up." Leeron's voice called out

Yoko giggled a bit as she walked down to the mess hall.

* * *

Wasn't as good as I hoped but hey this is just the starting chapter.

Next we meet Nia.

Butterfly Effect: I chose this title because it is a scientific theory that small actions cause big differences in the future "I.E. a giant metal staff being a foot off target)and that it could change the future in a drastic fashion


	2. When Confidence is Low

This is the next chapter of The Surviving Hero.

"_flashback"_

* * *

A few days had gone by and Kamina was slowly getting better.

Simon was happy but he had trouble fighting occasionally, whenever he entered combat his mind would go back to when he saw Yoko and Kamina first kissed.

'Why does it matter, why? Why!' he was shouting in his head growling as he thrashed through Ganman.

"Hey Simon take it easy." Rossiu said sweating slightly as Gurren Lagann did a sharp right turn narrowly avoiding a missle. Gurren Lagann jumped and sliced off the last Ganman's head destroying it.

"Anything Wrong Simon?" Rossiu asked after the battle.

"It's nothing Rossiu." Simon said gritting his teeth a bit.

"You need to be more careful Simon, if you push yourself too much you'll get hurt." Rossiu said putting his hand on Simon's shoulder.

Simon turned around and grabbed Rossiu's collar and raised his hand like he was going to punch him, he was panting slightly and glowering at Rossiu.

Simon saw his reflection in Rossiu's wide eyes and let go of his shirt "Just leave me be for now, alright Rossiu?" and walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Rossiu mumbled and turned. He turned the corner when he saw Kamina leaning against the wall a frown on his face.

"Kamina! Why are you up what about your wounds!" Rossiu said.

Kamina turned to him and smirked holding up his katana "I won't let a small wound keep me down, who the hell do you think I am?"

He put the katana back down and used it to balance him while he stood "I was going to see Simon and I saw how he was threatening you." he went back to frowning.

"He seems...angry about something." Rossiu said wincing a bit.

Kamina nodded "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to him about that. A man shouldn't attack his friends for no reason."

Kamina walked past Rossiu.

'I hope you know what your doing Kamina.' Rossiu thought to himself watching Kamina walk away.

Simon was in his room when Kamina came in.

"Hey bro so what'cha doing." Kamina said looking at Simon quizzically.

Simon had a drill in his hand and was making statues of people on the Dai-Gurren, especially of Yoko and Kamina.

"Pretty good Simon he looks like a handsome devil." Kamina said looking at one that had its finger pointing to the stars.

"Thanks bro." Simon said with a small smile.

"So why did you almost punch Rossiu?" Kamina said ever the king of tact.

Simon looked down and turned back to his drilling.

Kamina sighed "Look, we are brothers of spirit. I will always stand by your side to help you if you ever need help, but for me to help you, I have to know how." Kamina said in a serious tone.

Simon turned to him with a giant smile "Nothings wrong bro I'm real good."

Kamina frowned then shook his head and turned to leave. He walked out and hesitated for a second then turned to Simon "Remember, that if you need anything just come to me alright? Bro?" he then turned and left.

Simon continued to make statues as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kamina walked back to his room when he stopped and smiled "You heard Yoko?"

Yoko came out of the shadows of where she stood "Yeah, I was just going to give Simon his Dinner." and she did infact have a tray of food "But I heard you talking to him."

Kamina swept his hand through his hair "He seems depressed about something, but I can't for the life of me find out what it is."

"How do you know?" Yoko asked.

Kamina looked up as if stargazing "Whenever he makes statues like that it means he's depressed

Yoko set the tray down and hugged Kamina from behind.

"You know, I always looked up to Simon." Kamina said, his eyes going back to the past "I remember the first time we had met."

_Five years ago_

_Simon was digging hoping to do enough to help his parents with the food he could get for doing a good job digging._

_Him, an eight year old boy with barely any experience of the world was working to the bone._

_'I bet I can get some better meat if I do more' Simon thought sitting down for his break._

_He was just about to continue when he heard something behind him._

_He turned and saw a boy of about 13 riding a pig mole. He had blue hair, a pair of V-shaped sunglasses, and a katana....and he was running straight at Simon._

_"Hey get out of the way!" the boy yelled jumping up and standing on the pig mole's back._

_Simon was stunned and couldn't move as the pig mole got closer._

_"Oh shit! Move kid!" the boy shouted once more right before the pig mole hit Simon._

_The bump caused the kid to fall off and both him and Simon fell into a tunnel._

_A few hours later Simon woke up and saw the kid sitting across from him with a frown._

_The kid looked up and grinned "Nice to see you didn't die." _

_"Where...where are we?" Simon said._

_The kid got up and paced around a bit then looked up excitedly "I know where we are!" he said._

_Simon perked up "Really?" _

_The kid smiled "Yup were lost."_

_"Oh." Simon deflated._

_"So who are you?" the kid said after a few moments of peace._

_"I'm Simon, you?"_

_"Kamina." the boy identified as Kamina said._

_They went through a few more moments of silence before Kamina broke it._

_"So...how do we get back?" _

_"We can always dig." Simon said_

_Kamina raised an eyebrow "Dig? Right can you really dig that much?" _

_Simon licked his lips " I can try." _

_Kamina smiled "You can do it." _

_Simon picked up his drill and started on the wall. _

_A few minutes later he was making progress._

_"Come on Simon, show the wall just who the hell you are." Kamina said behind him._

_Simon continued to dig with Kamina encouraging him behind him._

_Simon was doing well until he hit a hard point he tried even harder._

_"Come on Simon you can do it, for your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens and lead the way to a bright future." Kamina said behind him._

_'What does that even mean?' Simon thought to himself but still continued to dig._

_A few hours later they reached the surface._

_Kamina took a look at the village and took a deep breathe then turned to Simon._

_"You know kid you were really cool back there, from now on we are gonna be brothers." _

_"Brothers? But my mom and dad didn't mention you?" Simon said confused._

_Kamina smiled "You're right, we aren't blood brothers...but we are soul brothers." Kamina said with a smile and patted his hand on Simon's shoulder_

_Simon looked up at him with adoring eyes._

_Kamina looked down and smiled "Come on lets get something to eat."_

_end flashback_

"Ever since I had always looked up to him, as he looks up to me. I believe in him, so he can believe in himself, so I can believe in myself." Kamina said with a small smile.

Yoko had her head on Kamina's shoulder "I hope he gets better." she sighed.

Kamina looked down "So do I." he turned and embraced her in a kiss then turned and walked back to his room in the hospital/lab.

Yoko sighed and took the plate from where she placed it and walked to Simon's room.

'Huh? There must be something in my eye.' Kamina said to himself as he started to silently cry.

The next day Simon was sent out in Gurren Lagann to fight more enemy forces.

He had seen Yoko and Kamina kiss in the hallway 'What is this feeling? What is this feeling! Why do when I think of them I feel a burning. Why!' the last part nearly split his skull.

Lagann's power readings went off the chart.

Gurren Lagann went through enemy Ganman left and right until there was nothing left.

'Why! Why! WHY!' Simon thought again.

"Simon stop your releasing too much energy." Rossiu said concerned.

Suddenly Lagann started to spit out green energy and Lagann flew off of Gurren and started to go into odd spasms.

It finally blew up on itself and was lifted into the air.

Simon was seeing the sky and the ground mesh together until it finally stopped.

Simon opened the cockpit and saw he was in what looked like a graveyard of boxes.

He stepped out and looked around the landscape.

He heard a screeching and looked up seeing a Ganman throwing down a large box then leave.

Simon walked up to it and saw what looked like someone took a small drill where a key could go.

Lagann's drill started to glow green.

Simon grasped it and inserted it in the slot.

The box unsealed and opened showing a girl inside.

She had white hair and wore a small mini shirt and pink shirt with gold details.

She opened her eyes and showed her most unique characteristic. Her pupils were red t's.

She opened her eyes and looked at him then smiled "Hello"

* * *

So I'm ending it here, aren't I evil, next we'll have Adiane and what happens when Nia meets Kamina


	3. A new ally

By the awesome manliness of Kamina I'm back.

I hope you all are all right.

Now lets go.

* * *

Simon was shocked as he stared at her.

She smiled "What is your name my dear fellow."

Simon blinked out of his stupor.

"W-what?" He asked confused.

The girl looked at him quizzically "I am greeting a fellow living being."

'She has a weird way of talking.' Simon thought to himself.

"Hi I'm Simon." Simon put out his hand.

The girl simply looked at the hand with another questioning look.

Simon awkwardly took back his hand.

"I am Nia." The girl now identified as Nia said grinning.

Simon tried to put on a smile to but it came out as more of a grimace.

Nia looked him over for a second then reached out and touched his face.

"Hey, why are you the same as me." she said turning his head left, then right, then up then down, examining him.

"H-huh?" Simon said with a stutter 'Her hands are warm.'

"Well you aren't like any beastman I've ever seen. You have neither tail, nor scale, fang, or claw." she said looking behind him.

"Well I'm a human being...like you." Simon said.

"Like...me? You mean a human being look like me?" Nia asked.

"Well...not exactly like you, you know but, uhm, different, while still being the same thing." Simon said tripping over his words because Nia had gotten real close looking into his eyes.

"So Humans are like me but different." Nia said looking up as the clouds broke and sun shined down.

Simon's breath was caught in his throat.

The light was reflecting off her hair giving it a shining glow. Nia noticed he was looking at her and turned to him with a giggle.

Simon blushed a bit and went on saying "So I can take you to see the other guys if you want."

Nia tilted her head "What are 'guys'?"

Simon shook his head "Look I'll answer all your questions once we get back its not safe here.

"Ok." Nia said with another giggle.

"Here." Simon took off his shoes and handed them to Nia.

She took them and put them on.

"Now we need to get back to Laga-" He was interrupted by a booming echo from behind him.

Simon twirled around and saw a giant Ganman that looked like a horse but to Simon looked like he was staring down Satan himself.

"Hurry run!" Simon said taking her hand and rushing to Lagann.

"What is that Simon?" Nia asked.

"A Ganman we humans are at war with them." Simon answered while dodging a stray bullet.

"At war?" Nia Repeated.

"Ya its either them or us." Simon said "Nearly there!" he called out to Nia.

He jumped in and inserted the Core Drill.

He tried to turn it and received a small bit of power.

Lagann jumped up to leave but the Ganman punched it sending it flying into a wall.

Lagann crashed and Simon and Nia crawled out.

Simon scrounged around in Lagann and took out a giant drill.

"Nia run, I'll hold this guy off, also...if you ever make it to the Dai-Gurren tell my bro, Kamina, I'm sorry for hurting him."

Nia took his hand "Simon...Do you realy want to die? Its okay to run if you have to"

Simon growled "Bro wouldn't run he would stay and fight."

"Simon, please." Nia begged.

Simon hesitated for a second then turned and ran with her.

The Ganman had a giant missile launched and was nearing them when a bolt hit it sending it into the sky.

"No one I care about is going to die!" Yoko cried out firing at the Ganman while aboard the Ainzer.

The King Kittan Came from the same direction bashing down the Ganman.

"All right who the hell do you think I am!" Kittan said grinning as his Ganman crashed into the opposing Ganman.

The King Kittan stood up with the other Ganman on it "Hellish Head splitter." he sliced the Ganman in two blowing it up.

Yoko stood up and saw that she had saved an extra person then she was going for.

She smiled and waved at them.

Back at the Dai-Gurren everyone was waiting for the return of Simon.

"Huh, he's got himself a girl." Zoushi said scratching his chin.

Kamina was next to him and grinned "Yup, that's Simon his manliness simply attracts women to him like moths to a burning flame."

Simon, Nia, and Yoko were let off on the deck while the two other mechs went to the lower garage.

"So man who is this lovely lady." Kamina said smirking.

Simon blushed.

Nia smiled.

And Yoko growled and glowered.

"Well obviously you are preoccupied right now."

She turned to Simon and gave him a hug "See you later kiddo."

Kamina ran up to Simon "Look bro, I'm happy your alright and I'm proud of ya for giving a good fight-" Simon was gushing with pride "-but be a little more careful next time. Don't want to lose my soul brother. Now I have to go right now, I think I pissed Yoko a bit too much." Kamina said with a large grin.

Simon gave him a small one in return.

Kamina walked off to where Yoko had gone.

"You know he's doing alot better, He might be able to pilot again in about two or so days...what I wouldn't give to try that man's stamina." a creepy voice said in Simons ear.

He jumped back and saw Leeron smirking at him.

"Better be careful your little sugar puff seems to have alot of attention." Leeron said pointing to where Nia was surrounded by everyone.

"Little, big, round, Square. There are so many different types of people." Nia mumbled as they asked her questions.

"You've never seen another human before?" Someone asked.

"No, besides me and my father I have not ever seen another human." Nia replied

"So where are you from?" another asked.

"Well I do not really know father never told me and I never asked he just said that the surface was dangerous." Nia said sadly.

"Well he was right about that." Dayakka agreed "He must be getting worried."

Nia shook her head slowly with a small smile "No, I do not think so. You see I asked why I was born. I think that made my father rather angry."

"I don't see why you asking something like that would make him angry." someone said.

Rossiu was walking down the corridor to his room when he noticed that Simons door was open.

"Hmm, somethings wrong here." Simon said aloud to himself turning his Core Drill "Why doesn't this thing work anymore."

Simon had a flash of anger and kicked Lagann.

A white flash of pain went up his leg making him jump up and down holding his feet.

"You know maybe something had you distracted." Rossiu said.

"Rossiu!" Simon said straightening up "Hows it going." Simon said casually trying hard not to embarres himself by doing anything despite the pain in his foot

Rossiu smiled "Of course not."

Simon blushed a bit then looked at Rossiu again and sighed "Look Rossiu I'm sorry for snapping at you, I've just had a tough...week okay."

Rossiu held up his hands "Its alright Simon I understand. And your apology is accepted."

Rossiu turned to leave but paused for a second then turned "I think that Yoko and Kamina are in a relationship you know." he then turned back around and left.

Simon sighed "Yah, I know."

He turned back to trying to get Lagann to work but suddenly what felt like and earthquake stopped him.

Outside Dai-Gurren water was appearing around it and surrounded it.

"Whats happeni-" Leeron was cut off as he looked out from the bridge.

A wall of water surrounded the Dai-Gurren making it impossible for them to escape.

A bleeping monitor caught a bridge officer off guard "Somethings coming!"

"What is it." Leeron asked.

"I don't know but its big." the officer replied.

"Simon and Rossiu you are needed, repeat Simon and Rossiu you are needed...Send in Gurren Lagann." the loudspeakers said.

A large centipede like ship appeared with a Ganman on it.

The Ganman jumped off and glared at Dai-Gurren.

"I am Adiane of the Four Beast Generals, surrender and I'll make sure you sad pathetic existences are wiped quickly with almost no pain."

* * *

Next chapter we deal with Adiane, Guame, and the Kamina finally fights again along with Simon giving a badass speech.

Remember any reviews are appreciated so long as the criticism is constructive.


	4. The Crew and the Princess

Heh didn't update as much as I wanted I was busy on my vacation doing...nothing...yeah...on the bright side I found out about a cool site called tvtropes if you've heard of it.

Also Yoko won't be as distrusting of Nia because the first time Kamina had died because of Lord Genome and so she didn't like the fact that the daughter of the one who killed Kamina was on board. Thats my story any way.

* * *

Nia glared as she ran outside onto the deck of the Dai-Gurren and glared at Adiane.

"Adiane, I am princess Nia daughter of Lord Genome. I command you to leave peacefully." She said authoritatively.

Adiane raised and eyebrow "Simply impossible, why would the princess be here." her Ganman raised its fist.

"Ma'am stop!" a beastman said popping up on her screen.

Adiane glared at him "Why?"

"Ma'am she said she's the princess, and she has a resemblance to her." the beastman tried to reason.

"You think so?" Adiane said the looked back at Nia with a cold cruel look in her eyes "Then I guess we're just going to have to kill her and not put it in the official reports."The Ganman swiped at Nia.

"All our transmissions are being recorded!" the beastman said rapidly.

The arm stopped mere inches from Nia's body.

Adiane scowled and lifted her Ganman's arm and turned back to her vessel.

She turned to the Dai-Gurren "Make no mistake you stinking naked apes, I am not retreating. I will be back."

The centipede Ganman retreated into the waves and disappeared shortly followed by the waves.

Back on the Dai-Gurren Simon looked on confused along with Kamina, while Yoko glared at Nia.

"Hey, is Nia really a princess?" Kamina said rubbing his head.

"Yes, apparently of our enemy." Yoko replied.

Simon and Kamina looked at each other then back to Nia.

"So what are we going to do about Nia?" Zousha said when team Dai-Gurren was having its debreifing.

"Uh hu, what are we going to do about her Kamina." Kittan said.

Everyone looked to Kamina who stood leaning up against a door frame, he had his eyes closed and a serious expression on his face.

He opened his eyes "Personally? I don't think shes a threat at all." Everyone was stupefied then Kittan spoke up "How do you know?"

Kamina grinned "I have a gut feeling." everyone groaned.

"Well, oh wise and powerful leader, I don't think we can simply follow a 'gut-feeling' we gotta have at least an interrogation.

Everyone agreed.

Kamina shook his head "Whatever. Go ahead and interrogate her see what good it'll do ya." he stood up and walked out.

Nia was sitting with Gimmy and Darry at a table eating surrounded by Team Dai-Gurren with Kamina sitting in a chair next to Yoko and Simon looking on on the wall to the side.

"Hey can you help I can't cut my meat." Darry asked Nia.

"Here you go." Nia said smiling.

"Ok, what the hell is going on, this is an interrogation and you guys go and make her dinner!" Kittan shouted at the other guys he turned to Nia "Ok time to get to business."

He sat in a chair glaring at her trying, and failing, at intimidating her.

"How are you, it is a nice day isn't it Mr-?" Nia asked smiling.

Kittan looked at her in confusion "Uhm, I'm Kittan eldest of the black siblings and second in command of Team Dai-Gurren."

"Huh, never mentioned making YOU the second in command, I thought I made SIMON second in command." Kamina said.

"Details details." Kittan said waving him off.

Kittan shook his head "But thats besides the point, now I will be getting information from you. Even though you are cute you are the enemy." Kittan said.

"Oh, whats and 'enemy'? Nia asked.

Kittan face-faulted "What! An enemy is a bad guy! Some one you beat the snot out of" Kittan shouted.

"What's 'beat the snot out of'?" Nia asked again.

Kittan growled "It's when you make the bad guy eat a knucklesandwhich."

"What's a 'Knucklesandwhich'?" Nia asked.

"You know it seems that the roles are reversed here isn't it?" Leeron whispered into Kamina's ear making him jump.

"Hey I heard that!" Kittan yelled at Leeron who just smiled and winked.

Kittan tried to stop the gag reflex.

The 'interrogation' lasted for a few minutes.

"Ah, thank you for this conversation Mr. Kittan I have learned much about the 'beating people up' and the 'pissing of people off'." Nia said

Kittan smiled "Of course what with my excellent communication skills."

His three sisters all snorted at that.

"I think thats good enough for today Kamina said standing up "Go on leave I think we all have more important things to be doing." Kamina stood up and started to walk a bit.

"You know your injuries are almost good enough for you to pilot." Leeron remarked.

Kamina smirked "I feel like I can take on all of the Lord Genome guys whole army." he walked out with Yoko to the cafeteria.

Simon smiled and walked up to Nia "So, want to go for a walk?" Nia smiled.

They were walking around the ship talking about the talk she had with Kittan.

"I had learned from Kittan that my father had done terrible things to people on the surface, I can hardly believe it myself. But I also believe that the people here are good." Nia said.

"We didn't do anything, it is the Spiral King who is the one who is the bad guy. I wonder what life would have been like if he hadn't eve existed." Simon said staring off into space.

"Do...do you hate my father?" Nia asked.

Simon thought about it for a few seconds "Yes, yes I do, I hate that he tries to take freedom from people and that those who want to be different are murdered." Simon said.

Nia looked down "Do you also...hate me?" she said looking up at him

Simon looked at her with so a serious expression that Nia looked down "No, Nia, its impossible to hate you, your so innocent." he chuckled flicked her nose "and naive, trying to see the good in everything. I think those are nice traits to have in this world." he said smiling.

She rubbed her nose and giggled then lapsed into silence.

"...Simon...why do you fight?" Nia asked.

Simon looked shocked then thought about it "I...I guess its because my bro got heart and I want to protect him, He had been injured because of me you see." Simon looked downcast "but I also want to make it so that our children can run and play in the sun and not in some cheap underground tunnel that could collapse at any time."

Nia smiled "Hey, Simon can you tell me about this bro person."

Simon smiled "He's hot headed, stubborn, and the greatest man I have ever known. He never backs down from a fight and he never leaves a friend behind. He is also one of our best fighters, no matter what he always takes things with a grain of salt. He is always laughing even if the odds are against him, especially when the odds are against him. I'm happy to call him my bro." Simon said bursting with pride.

Nia smiled "He does sound like a great man."

"Eh, don't give him too much credit now." Yoko said smiling.

"Oh, Yoko."

"I left Kamina back in the med-room he was given orders directly from Leeron to grab extra sleep. He's really getting better now. "

"That's better." Simon said with a smile.

All three sat in silence watching the clouds pass by.

"Simon." Yoko said. he looked at her. "I don't think Kamina getting injured was your fault."

Simon sighed "Yes, if it hadn't been for me Kamina wouldn't-" Yoko punched him over the head.

"Kamina said I should belt you if you start thinking like that. It realy isn't your fault Simon." Yoko said shaking her head walking off.

The spotter was in the Crow's Nest was just about to doze when he saw something on the horizon approaching fast.

He rushed to the intercom "Giant wave heading here get ready!"

The Dai-Gurren was then hit by the water and started to float around.

Adiane's Ganman stood on the Deck.

"Enemy Ganman sighted." Kinon said through the intercom.

"I told you I would have come back." Adiane said.

Kittan ran on deck followed by Nia and Simon "Wow, its that crazy chick with the fins."

"Let me see the princess and I will leave peacefully." Adiane said.

Kittan growled "Bring it on I'll wipe the floor with you."

Bayakka touched his shoulder "Uhm, the Dai-Gurren isn't repaired yet, and it'll take awhile for us to get our Ganman started."

Kittan nodded and a scared expression crossed his face "Your right lets just hand her over."

Kittan was knocked upside the head by Yoko "What the hell are you implying?"

Kittan rubbed his head "Uhm...nothing."

Nia shook her head "It's fine, I will go to her."

"Do you really want to Nia?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I shall take responsibility." she turned and walked to Adiane.

"Adiane is your profession to hunt down humans and slaughter them?" Nia asked.

"Yes." Adiane said with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"And was it on my father's orders?"

"Of course." Adiane said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me Adiane are you and the others fighting only because you are told to?" Nia asked

Adiane laughed cruelly "No, I would personally hunt down all these naked apes on my own."

"I command you to take me to my father Adiane so I can talk to him about the situation." Nia ordered.

"You know what you really piss me off, I never liked you you little runt. You aren't a princess anymore your own father has disowned you. So I am completely in my rights to _squash_you." she said with barely contained glee. Her Ganman turned into a scorpion and she picked Nia up.

Simon ran to Lagann and jumped inside and jammed the Core Drill in and turned the key. A spiral of energy showed it was online.

'I have to rescue Nia.' Simon thought to himself making Lagann dash as fast as its tiny legs could go.

"Nia!" he shouted Lagann trying to get to her.

"Simon!" Nia shouted.

Even as Simon's Ganman tried to get to her several others ran past him attacking Adiane one of them was Gurren who deftly picked Simon up and threw him at Nia.

"Go get her Simon." Kamina yelled from Gurren.

'Bro?' was Simon's one thought before he was totally engaged in rescuing Nia

Lagann crashed into the arm which let go of Nia, the dome opened and caught Nia and closed before landing on the deck.

Nia was sitting in Simon's lap blushing as she held onto his neck.

"Hey there." Simon said blushing too.

Nia looked down embarrassed.

The King Kittan and three other Ganman crashed into Adiane's Ganman sending her flying.

She stopped mid air and shot her spear at the Moshogun smashing it into the ground.

"Come on see if you can take me, try it at the same time if you think it can help you now." Adiane said.

A rumbling came from behind her.

She turned and saw a mile long foot smash into her complimentary from the Dai-Gurren.

It was stomping down for the finishing blow when Viral's Ganman came racing to stop it.

"I am sorry I am late." Viral said to Adiane.

He turned and threw the Dai-Gurren back.

He picked Adiane up and saw the Gurren.

Viral growled "Mark my words human I will be back to fight you."

"I'll be waiting for that Viral." Kamina said with a grin.

Viral used a smoke bomb and disappeared off the battlefield with Adiane.

Simon opened up Lagann and let Nia out.

Everyone was grouping around them.

"Thank you everyone for trying to help me, I am sorry for being a bother." Nia said.

"Hey it's nothing just look." Bayakka said and pointed to behind her "Just check them out."

She turned to see everyone cheering for her. "I feel, very happy, thank you everyone, especially I would like to thank Simon who was the first to try to rescue me and the one to catch me." Nia said blushing bright red.

Simon blushed "Oh, it was nothing."

"Nothing? Simon that was truly a bad ass moment for you." Kamina said jokingly from Gurren.

Simon smiled as the crowd cheered "Simon, Nia, Simon, Nia."

* * *

I decided to end it right here, don't worry the next chapter will be out sooner than you think.

You know what was really interesting? Making this chapter and then seeing episode 10. I actually re watched episode ten while making this fic and it blew my mind about how optimistic I'm making it.

Next time The gang gets kidnapped and Simon learns more about his own self respect.


End file.
